1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to protected anodes, lithium air batteries including the same, and all-solid batteries including the protected anodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium air batteries are known to include a negative electrode that enables intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions, a positive electrode including a catalyst for oxidation and reduction of oxygen in air that is used as a positive active material, and a lithium ion-conducting medium interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
Lithium air batteries have a theoretical energy density of 3,000 Wh/kg or more, which is approximately 10 times greater than that of lithium ion batteries. In addition, lithium air batteries are environmentally friendly and more stable than lithium ion batteries, and thus, research into lithium ion batteries is being actively conducted.
Metallic lithium is used as a negative active material of a lithium air battery because the lithium air battery has high capacity. However, metallic lithium is unstable and highly reactive, and thus, it is sensitive to heat or impact and has a high risk of explosion. When a negative electrode including metallic lithium is charged, a large amount of dendrite lithium is deposited on a surface of the metallic lithium. As a result, charge and discharge efficiencies of lithium air batteries deteriorate or the negative electrode may be disconnected from the positive electrode.